Cuentos de una Bestia Excitada
by lunatic- diavolo days
Summary: La sospechosa de siempre -L-. La víctima de siempre -S-. El lugar de siempre -cualquier lugar-. El crimen: "Desmayo por exceso de actividades placenteras"... -?-
1. I

Disclaimer: Sora, Layla y cualquier otro personaje que aparezca aquí pertenece a Kaleido Star, que a su vez pertenece a todos aquellos que hicieron posible esta serie (encabezando la lista Junichi Sato).

* * *

N/A: Esta es una serie de one-shots pertenecientes al universo de Rainy Day. Están conectados entre sí, pero no son continuación uno del otro. Son simplemente hechos aislados que tienen un denominador común. Lo que si es seguro es que todos estos pasaron **antes** de los eventos de Rainy Day. Y si todo marcha sobre ruedas, quizás haga algo que se ubique **después** de Rainy Day…

N/A2: Esta, la versión en español, está saliendo antes que la versión en inglés (porque todavía está siendo editada).

* * *

"_No lo hemos hecho en una alfombra. Quiero decir, ya lo hemos hecho en la cocina, en el jacuzzi, en el sofá, en los vestidores del escenario después de esa obra… tu casa en Japón cuando fuimos a visitar a tu familia, la oficina de Kalos…"_--- Layla Hamilton, Rainy Day.

Porque Layla es cool, es seme, y no es necesario que sea seria todo el tiempo.

…

Y porque adoro torturarla y hacerla OOC.

(Recién me doy cuenta de que Lay es mi personaje favorito de Ks xD)

* * *

"normal" : diálogos.

"_cursiva_" : pensamientos.

* * *

---Cuentos de una Bestia Excitada---

Cuento I: _Los muebles de cocina son duros._

* * *

"Auch!" exclamó la rubia.

"Qué pasó?" preguntó una voz; parecía venir de un corredor cercano.

"…Nada."

"Segura?" dijo la voz, que ahora estaba atrás suyo.

"Sí. No pasó nada, Sora" respondió Layla.

"Ya. Y esas gotas rojas no significan nada."

Al ver las manos de la rubia para enterarse cual era la causa del repentino sangrado, la preocupación de la japonesa cambió por una sensación de hastío. No era la primera vez, y algo le hacía pensar que no iba a ser la última…

"Estás tratando de dominar 'el arte del cuchillo de cocina' otra vez?"

"Qué? Por supuesto que no!" la sola pregunta ofendía a Layla. Ella, tratando de dominar ese arte _otra vez_?

"Bien."

"… ese ya lo dominé."

Sora no acostumbraba maldecir debido a su naturaleza gentil (y mucho menos maldecir a alguien), pero también había que tener en cuenta que ya no era la misma adolescente que llegó al Kaleido Stage. Ahora, a sus 22, la actual _Kaleido Star_ había aprendido que algunas veces maldecir no era tan malo. Y cuando la salud de la rubia o la suya propia estaban en riesgo, Sora tenía la tendencia de mostrar algo de irritación maldiciendo.

"_Maldita seas, May. Maldita seas tú y tus lecciones de cocina…"_

La joven asiática tenía una muy buena razón para maldecir _a la otra_ joven asiática del escenario. Un tiempo antes de su noviazgo con la rubia, Sora había experimentado un ataque de euforia por parte de May: la china quería darle una lección de cocina. Y siendo May la profesora, la japonesa sabía muy bien que había consecuencias fatales esperándole en caso de que no se aprendiera el procedimiento a la perfección. Decidiendo no arriesgar el cuello, Sora le pidió a _Layla-san_ que viniera y aprendiese junto con ella (en realidad fue porque recordaba lo mal que sabía el café de la rubia, así que pensó que una pequeña lección culinaria le sentaría bien a la actriz).

Y cuando recibes una lección de cocina lo normal es que tengas acceso a los utensilios que se usarán. Esa vez no fue diferente: las dos aprendices tuvieron acceso a todo. Y justamente tener acceso a todo fue el inicio del calvario de la japonesa, porque ella recordaría ese día como "Cuando Layla conoció al Sr. Cuchillo de Cocina" por el resto de su vida. Ni en un millón de años se le habría ocurrido a la japonesa que el Sr. Cuchillo iba a caerle bien a la rubia de buenas a primeras. Y mucho menos que esos dos iban a encontrarse frecuentemente…

…

(Quizás la japonesa tenía algo de culpa también. Después de todo, fue ella quien le pidió a la rubia que fuese a esa fatídica lección de cocina…)

Desde entonces a Layla le gustaba practicar en la cocina. Aprendió como cortar una manzana en seis partes iguales, y fue a mostrárselo a Sora en el Kaleido Stage. Viendo lo orgullosa que estaba la chica de ojos azules con sus nuevas habilidades culinarias, la japonesa temió por la seguridad de las manos de su ex compañera de trapecio. Cuando se volvieron novias y comenzaron a vivir juntas a la rubia aún le gustaba practicar. La chica de cabellera violeta, comprendiendo que cuando estás con alguien también estás con todas sus rarezas, tuvo que comprar una caja enorme de venditas.

Y eso les llevaba a la situación actual: el dedo índice de Layla estaba sangrando.

Para detener el sangrado, Sora hizo lo que todo el mundo hace: puso el dedo de la rubia entre sus labios y lo succionó mientras que sus manos se ocupaban de buscar venditas en sus bolsillos.

"_Donde están? Estoy segura que tenía unas cuantas en uno de mis bolsillos!"_

Y comenzó a buscar en los aparadores cercanos, con el dedo de la rubia aún entre sus labios.

* * *

A pesar de todo lo que decían las revistas, los periódicos y los programas de cotilleos, Layla Hamilton era una persona simple.

Si le gustaba algo, le gustaba y punto. Si le traía felicidad entonces no había motivo para detenerlo. Si no hería a nadie mucho mejor aún. Por eso era que seguía practicando con los cuchillos de cocina a pesar de que Sora se los escondía constantemente.

Y ahora mismo, algo nuevo le estaba pasando. Y le gustaba.

…

Bueno, no era del todo nuevo. Sora había succionado los pequeños cortes en sus dedos infinidad de veces mientras buscaba por una vendita. Lo nuevo era que eso nunca le había tomado más de cuatro segundos, y parecía que la japonesa no tenía ninguna vendita consigo. ¿Tengo que decir que eso estaba teniendo efecto en la rubia?

"Sora…"

Un serio y _extraño_ efecto…

"…Umm…"

"Ahora no."

… que no era indeseable.

"Sabes? Viéndote a ti con mi dedo…"

"Sólo un instante…" dijo su contraparte mientras aún buscaba una vendita _sin_ liberar el dedo de la rubia de sus labios.

…

"Esta bien, hasta aquí llego la cosa. Estoy oficialmente excitada, no es mi culpa, así que no tengo que aguantarme, y condenada sea yo si no te tengo aquí y ahora mismo."

"Qué-?" fue todo lo que Sora pudo decir antes de que la rubia le atacara con sus labios. Cuando Layla estaba excitada nada podía detenerla. Sora fue atrapada como un venado por las luces de un auto.

…

Y su cuerpo aprendió que los mostradores de cocina no eran muy suaves que digamos.

* * *

Al día siguiente… 

May estaba feliz con el paquete que llegó de parte de su madre. Junto con otras cosas había algo en especial que alegró su día y justo cuando se estaba yendo hacia el gimnasio, se encontró a Sora llegando al edificio. Una idea se le vino a la mente y la china decidió compartir un poco de su felicidad.

"Hey, Sora, quieres aprender a cocinar otro platillo chino? o., yneodquete que s de un auto.esJusto ahora mi mamá me acaba de enviar una nueva receta. Layla-san también puede venir y-"

Con tan sólo escuchar sus palabras los ojos de Sora se ensancharon y comenzó sentir pánico.

"No! La espalda me duele! Fue maravilloso, sí, pero si Layla se acerca a un cuchillo de nuevo se cortará los dedos y yo pagaré por eso como está pagando mi espalda ahora!"

"De qué estás hablando?"

"…sólo no le des ninguna clase de cuchillo, May, por favor. Mi espalda no lo aguantaría…"

"DIOS MÍO!!! Te apuñaló?!"

"… maldición."

* * *

__

Reviews Corner: Día Lluvioso 

**julian manes: **OOC significa 'Out Of Character', término ingles que se refiere a cuando un personaje no es como se muestra normalmente (es decir, la Layla que yo escribo no es la misma que vemos en la serie, tiene la personalidad cambiada, así que mi Lay es OOC.) Sobre por qué la gente sigue insistiendo en escribir fics SoraKen, SoraLeon y LaylaYuuri, eso te lo respondo en un largo y elaborado mail que te enviaré en estos días :)

**Syaoran Li Clow: **gracias.

**hitomis:** sip, una pena que haya muy pocos… tan pocos que los pueden contar con las dos manos y aún te sobrarían dedos xD dejame tu mail y te digo sobre como publicar fics aquí

* * *

N/A: Cuento II? Cuándo? No sé. El próximo mes, quizás? No lo sé tampoco. Pero pongan esto en alerta de actualización… mejor pónganme **a mí** en actualización xD Si no tienen cuenta en esta página les recomiendo que se hagan una. Es fácil, es gratis, no es necesario que publiques algo-pero sí te avisa de actualizaciones en tus historias favoritas o autores favoritos (nooooo, no le estoy haciendo propaganda a esta web porque me caiga bien, sino que simplemente es una medida que uds. pueden tomar si desean tener noticia de mi pero no quieren navegar por la web por gusto…)

Si quieren ver un fanart, vayan a mi link en Deviantart...


	2. II

Disclaimer: Sora, Layla y cualquier otro personaje que aparezca aquí pertenece a Kaleido Star, que a su vez pertenece a todos aquellos que hicieron posible esta serie (encabezando la lista Junichi Sato).

* * *

N/A: Si se fijan en la premisa del capítulo anterior, notarán que el de la cocina ya está hecho, y quedan el jacuzzi, el sofá, el vestidor de Sora, su casa en Japón y la oficina de Kalos.

Cuál creen que sigue ahora? Simplemente léan.

**00000000000**

"normal" : diálogos.

"_cursiva_" : pensamientos.

* * *

**Cuento II:** _Los (des)vestidores de Kaguya-Hime _

**00000000000**

A pesar de que Sora amaba actuar en el escenario tanto como la trapecista a su costado, esta vez ella estaba un poco distinta a lo usual. Ella quería bajarse del escenario tan pronto como fuera posible, porque, siempre que se movía de un lado a otro, se sentía _observada._

Y no era como ser observada por el público, no. La sensación que experimentaba era mucho más profunda que eso.

**00000000000**

Mientras la princesa Kaguya saltaba de un trapecio a otro, un par de ojos seguían cada movimiento de ella.

La princesa del cuento no era de cuna noble, pero su fría y neutra apariencia le hacía parecer como tal. Sin embargo, la princesa Kaguya que estaba saltando no era fría o neutral; pero eso no evitaba que el traje que lucía le diese un aire encantador, del que no te deja sacar tu mirada de ella…

La princesa Kaguya original era asombrosamente hermosa. Tenía largos mechones de cabello más oscuros que la noche misma, ojos más profundos que cualquiera de los 7 mares, piel más suave que la seda y una figura delgada pero al mismo tiempo imponente. En la otra mano, esta princesa lunar que seguía saltando de un lado a otro alrededor del escenario a la par que evitaba a sus cinco nobles pretendientes tenía brillante cabello rosado en mechones que llegaban a su delgada cintura, piel pálida, y un cuerpo muy atlético. No estaba ni cerca de la princesa del cuento, pero esta princesa también tenía su propia belleza digna de admirar.

Usando un traje que parecía un kimono, Sora, la princesa Kaguya de 22 años del Kaleido Stage, lucía más japonesa que nunca.

Y la dueña de del par de ojos que seguía a Sora a través del escenario aprendió hace un tiempo que a ella, la observadora misteriosa, tenía un gusto por lo exótico más que por cualquier otra cosa.

**00000000000**

Momentos antes del final y Sora aún tenía aquella incómoda sensación de ser _observada_.

"_Por qué me estoy sintiendo así?"_ se preguntaba mentalmente. No era algo normal...

"_A pesar que no sé quien me está mirando, mi cuerpo parece latir en anticipación, y SÉ que no es por la técnica que estoy a punto de realizar…" _

Tenía razón. Su propio cuerpo estaba latiendo en anticipación, como si esperase que algo pasara; la japonesa estaba fastidiada por no saber _quien_ o _cual_ era la causa de ello.

"_Mi cuerpo sólo late así cuando Layla me mira y está a punto de… bueno, cuando está excitada."_

"…_cuando ella está excitada…"_

Un espontáneo momento de iluminación tuvo lugar en la mente de la trapecista.

"_Claro! Tiene que ser ella quien me está mirando y haciéndome sentir así!"_

Sora buscó entre la multitud del público.

"_No sabía que iba a venir. Ya estuvo aquí la noche del estreno. Por qué vendría hoy? A mirar la obra de nuevo?"_

Pero la pelirrosada no tenía tiempo para pensar más en ello. Leon, actuando como el Emperador, ya estaba en su puesto para ejecutar la técnica diseñada para el gran final de la obra. La japonesa no podía seguir mirando hacia los espectadores en discreto, así que su búsqueda tenía que terminar ya.

**00000000000**

Respirando agitadamente y reverenciándose ante el público con una falsa sonrisa pegada en su rostro por primera vez en su vida, Sora reanudó su búsqueda.

"_Dónde está? Estoy segura que es ella quien me ha observado todo el tiempo!!"_

Pero no, no se veía a Layla por ningún lado.

**00000000000**

"Sora! Otsukare-sama desu!"

"Oh, gracias Sarah."

Siendo la fanática de artes marciales que era y teniendo a una nativa de Japón alrededor suyo casi todos los días, Sarah Dupont desarrolló un interés en el idioma natal de Sora como lo hizo Ken. La diferencia entre los dos rubios fue que ella lo hizo por diversión y le preguntó a Sora que le enseñase personalmente… mientras que Ken lo hizo sólo para lucir atrayente a los ojos de la asiática. Nunca le dio resultado alguno.

"Lo hiciste bien hoy, pero sentí algo de incomodidad en tí…

"_Estaba_ incómoda toda el tiempo, Sarah. Layla me estuvo observando con esa… mirada depredadora que tiene."

"Layla? Está aquí? No la he visto… No está ella en un viaje de negocios?"

"Supuestamente, pero estoy segura de que estaba aquí."

"La viste?" No había respuesta. "La viste, Sora?"

"Esta bien, no, no la he visto! Pero lo juro, ella estaba ahí! Mi cuerpo estaba latiendo de una manera en especial y sólo lo hace cuando ella está—" y tan pronto como comenzó se detuvo. No era algo que podía contar así nomás…

La inglesa sonrió ante la última parte. Chance!

"…cuando Layla está _qué_, Sora?"

Otra vez silencio.

"He descubierto que el poder de la imaginación puede ser limitado algunas veces. Y que mi imaginación no es lo que acostumbraba ser desde que me casé con Kalos, así que mi imaginación está limitada en este momento. Te importaría terminar lo que ibas a decir?"

Sora murmuró una respuesta.

"Ahhhhh, parece que mi oído tampoco es lo que acostumbraba ser. Parece que me estoy volviendo senil…"

El cutis de Sora estaba del mismo tono que un atardecer en el mar.

"Senil, Sora, senil!!"

"ARGH! Olvida lo que dije!"

Mientras Sora hacía una estampida hacia su vestidor personal, Sarah estaba riéndose como una hiena: burlonamente.

**00000000000**

"_Por qué tuvo que hacer eso? A veces es peor que Fool!"_

Y aunque habían bajado el telón hace un rato, su cuerpo aún latía.

"_Mi cuerpo palpita y parezco un tomate. Grandioso…" _Sin mirar a nada, Sora cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"Ya era hora de que llegaras."

El cuerpo de Sora se sobrecogió automáticamente. La rubia estaba a su costado!

"Sorprendida?"

"Cómo no voy a estarlo! No estabas en un viaje de negocios?"

"Sí, estaba, pero duró menos de lo pensado. Mi padre estaba muy complacido, así que vine tan pronto como pude."

"Por qué no me dijiste? Te hubiera recogido en el aeropuerto."

"Bueno, tenía mis razones."

Y entonces Sora recordó su preocupación principal.

"Ah! Entonces _sí_ eras tú la que me miraba todo el tiempo!"

"_Ara_, como sabes? Incluso cambié mi ticket de primera fila con un adolescente para así poder mirarte desde el asiento más lejano sin que tú supieras…" Al contrario de Sora, que usaba su japonés cuando estaba seria, Layla usaba japonés cuando estaba siendo maliciosa.

"_Sentí_ tu mirada siguiendo todos y cada uno de mis movimientos. Y mi cuerpo latía. Resulta que mi cuerpo sólo late así si me miras cuando estás—"

Sora se detuvo. Otro momento de iluminación espontáneo pasó por su mente al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa de la rubia cambiaba por una juguetona.

"Es que, fue una lástima que me tuviera que ir justo después del estreno de Kaguya-Hime. Me faltó tiempo para mostrarte _cuan agradecida estoy_ hacia tu cultura por tener una historia tan hermosa; a Mía por salir de su bloqueo con un excelente guión –incluso si Oswald tuvo que ser el Emperador- y a quien sea que diseñó el traje que estás usando ahora…"

"Ehmm, no te preocupes! Ahora tienes tiempo para mostrarles tu gratitud-por qué no vas ahora? Si te apuras podrás alcanzarlos antes de que se vayan a sus casas…" La trapecista tenía que sacar a su novia de ahí si quería cambiarse de ropa sin ninguna clase de _retrasos _y tenía que sacarla _ya_.

"_Ara ara_, yo no quiero mostrar mi gratitud a ellos, pretendo mostrártela sólo a ti…"

"Pues muéstramela cuando estemos en casa. Necesito cambiarme de ropa ahora—"

"También, mientras estaba en el jet, estaba usando mi laptop y me encontré una versión manga yuri de la historia de Kaguya… y en vez de Emperador era una Emperatriz…"

"Una Empera— Qué haces leyendo manga yuri?!"

"… Eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es, necesitamos ropa japonesa tradicional—"

"Pues entonces la compraremos cuando vayamos a Japón! Necesito cambiarme de ropa, así que contrólate! No me importa si tienes ganas, no lo voy a hacer _aquí_!!"

Silencio.

"Interesante. Estaba molestándote un poco, pero si dices que tengo ganas…"

"Qué?! No las tenías?!"

"No me gustaría que te convirtieras en una mentirosa por mi culpa Sora, así que…" luciendo una sonrisa que avergonzaba al mismo gato Chesire, Layla comenzó a bloquear la puerta–vía de escape para Sora- con su cuerpo.

"Espera—!!"

El rotundo sonido del cerrojo de una puerta cerrándose pudo ser escuchado en el pasillo… Pero no importa. No había nadie para escucharlo de todas formas.

**00000000000**

Aiden era uno de los nuevos empleados del Kaleido Stage, y estaba a punto de terminar su turno. Por lo tanto, era entendible su apresurada forma de pasar la fregadora: después de todo, su empleo nocturno en el Kaleido Stage era una prueba para él porque era asediado por una imaginación muy propensa a convertir cualquier sombra o sonido raro en un aterrador monstruo-de esos que salían del armario o debajo de la cama y aterrorizaban a los niños. Sólo que, en el caso de Aiden, él ya no tenía 24 años…

… pero eso no es nada que un buen terapeuta y una excelente prescripción medica no puedan solucionar, verdad?

_"Ya voy a salir… termino de fregar este pasillo y me puedo ir…"_

-friega, friega-

(…o cualquier sonido que haga la fregadora al ser usada. Sino, imaginen.)

_"Sólo un poco más…"_

-friega, friega-

"_Ves, Aiden? No hay nada aquí, y eso que el pasillo está algo oscuro… pero eso es sólo porque una bombilla se malogró. Para mañana estará reparada…"_ se dijo el chico a sí mismo, queriendo convencerse de que no había nada siniestro esperándole en los rincones oscuros del pasillo. Eso, hasta que comenzó a escuchar sonidos extraños.

"_No, Aiden, no estamos escuchando nada. Es nuestra imaginación, ya sabemos lo cruel que puede ser…"_

Los soniditos (que no pertenecían a la fregadora, si les importa) se volvieron más fuertes.

"_No es nada… es otra broma de nuestra imaginación…"_

-gemido gemido-

"…_Imaginación… es mi imaginación… me olvidé de tomar mis píldoras…"_

-laaaaargo gemido-

"ES MI IMAGINACIÓN, MALDITA SEA!!"

**00000000000**

_En el vestidor de Sora..._

"Escuchaste algo?" preguntó la rubia.

"… importa… eso?"

"… No."

"Entonces cállate y sigue con lo que estabas haciendo antes."

* * *

N/A:

**Otsukare-sama desu!** = buen trabajo.

**Ara** = equitativo al 'oh', 'vaya'.

**Kaguya-Hime:** es el personaje principal del cuento del mismo nombre. Trata sobre una pareja de leñadores pobres que encuentran a una bebe, a la cual nombran Naotake Kaguya Hime. Al crecer, Kaguya es cortejada por cinco nobles de la corte imperial, pero los rechaza a todos, hasta que entra en escena el Emperador mismo. Si buscan por la red con seguridad les saldrá algo al respecto, ya que es uno de las leyendas más conocidas del folklore japonés.

**Versión Yuri-manga de Kaguya-Hime:** Siiiiiiii, si existe... yo la leí traducida al inglés, pero creo que ya lo traducieron al español también... si lo buscan, no lo confundan con el manga Kaguya-Hime de varios tomos. Al que me refiero es un oneshot y tiene menos de 10 páginas, pero vale la pena (más texto que imagen, pero vale xD)

**00000000000**

**Reviews Corner:**

**Julian Manes:** gracias por tu review!

**Hitomiz:** em, me disculpo por no haberte enviado como publicar fics aquí… pero lo voy a hacer (si es que aún lo necesitas). Gracias por tu opinión!

**Kai250:** bah, Sora de peke ya no tiene nada xD Toda causa tiene su efecto :p Seh, esa frase puede interpretarse de muchas formas xD

**Pank-chibi-kon:** Sip, Lay es perv… y esa linea puede convertirse en su excusa para cuando Sora le pregunte por sus blusas sin botones. Abrir arrancando en vez de desabrochar no es bueno xD

**Fozzy's Gang: **sí que te conozco. Recién te das cuenta? Hace rato que sé que soy loca xD No hay lemon, porque sino la clasificación sería otra… y porque no sé escribir lemons. Pero a buen lector, el subtexto abunda xD Ahí tienes un pedazo de Shizuru en este fic xDD


End file.
